Red, White, and Green
by kaimuki wahine
Summary: It's in the holiday spirit is in the air even in a zombie apocalypse though Nick isn't feeling it. But maybe a gift can change that.


**Author's notes: **Yeah, I know there are probably dozens or even hundreds of stories about Nick and Christmas and such. But, I don't care, I'm gonna write a story anyway god fudge it! (I don't want to swear on Christmas.)

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, what's taking them so long" Nick grumbled to himself in the empty safe house. "It's probably been half an hour and they should have been back by now."<p>

"Agh!" He yelled, ruffling his hair out of frustration. _If only that Witch wasn't in front of the safe house, we can get out of this shit hole and move on._ Then he sighed and continued his thoughts. _And… this wouldn't have happened. _He looked down and was reminded of the aftermath. His left leg had a long gash from his thigh to his knee and it was still bleeding judging from the red that was spreading on bandages that was wrapped around the wound. Then he looked down at his chest. Thanks to the bandages that were applied, he could not see all the claw marks created by the Witch's fury.

But the one thing that hurt him the most, more than all the flesh wounds he have gotten in the past few months of fighting zombies, was the destruction of his prized white suit. After months of sweat, blood, and swamp water, along with the constant scratches from all the zombies they have come across during their journey for safety, the suit was really showing the wear and tear it went through.

After a silent mourning of how his suit is close to becoming just a dirty dish rag, he leaned back against the wall behind him and started reflect on how he has slowly changed over the course of the past few months. He realizes that he has become more protective of his three fellow companions especially after their incident with their rescue back on the bridge in New Orleans. An incident he doesn't want to remember.

_I swear… I am becoming too generous for my own good_, recalling what had occurred a couple of hours ago. He remembered spotting the Witch hiding behind a counter as they approached the safe house. Coach was injured after a Hunter pinned him down so Ellis and Rochelle helped him walk while Nick was in charge of protecting the three.

* * *

><p>After seeing the familiar red door, the three rushed to get inside while Nick stayed behind them to shoot any zombies that followed them. During their rush to get the safe house, Rochelle tripped and a domino effect happened. What happened turn their blood cold, the warning growls of a Witch.<p>

During the fall, Ellis hurt his ankle and struggled to get up and Rochelle was having her own problems trying to get Coach back up. The Witch's growl continued to grow louder and at the point that she was standing, ready to attack someone at any second. Knowing that the Witch as eventually goning be startled and attack them first, Nick got his shotgun from his back and tried either kill the Witch on the spot or lead her away from his friends.

He aimed his shotgun straight for her head but due to his earlier injuries his aim was off and he was left with an enraged Witch ready to kill him. Though he tried his best to lead the Witch away, Nick couldn't go too far because of his own injuries. He eventually lost consciousness during the attack and soon found himself in his current situation, alone in the safe house with all his wounds treated.

_I must have been out for a hell of a long time since Coach isn't in here with me,_ Nick just noticed while looking around the safe room. _They should have stayed here so we can get out of here soon._

Just as he finished that thought, the three returned from their trip. In their hands were a couple of med-kits and pain pills. But one thing that caught his attention was what was in Rochelle's hands: a medium sized, clean white box.

"Well, well. Good morning Jolly Old St. Nicholas" Rochelle greeted with a smile on her face along with the other two men behind her.

"Huh? What is this about? You using my full name and calling me with that name" Nick replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Ah, come on Nick. Don't you know what time of the year it is right now" Ellis questioned, still having a smile on his face.

"No-, I don't kid. I don't happen to have a calendar with me during a zombie apocalypse. And I don't usually celebrate the holidays. Never had, never will."

"Nick, you don't need to have a calendar to know it's the holidays. You just need to feel it" Coach stepped in to the conversation.

"Look" Nick said with a noticeable anger in his tone. "I never celebrate the holidays with no one. I never had family meetings, gotten a Christmas tree and gave gifts to others, nor have singed Christmas carols like most of you probably have. I just never had the holiday spirit. Period."

"Nick, that's not all the holidays are about. It's also time to show some thanks to those who helped you throughout the year" Rochelle said calmly as she walked up to him, with the box in her hand.

"Yeah Nick. During the holidays, you show your appreciation for others by giving them something" Ellis said from his spot on the top the nearby table.

Coach sat on the chair and continued the discussion. "You protected us from that Witch. A few months ago, you probably would have just left us there to be killed by her." Nick turned his head away, knowing what he said was true.

"So… In return for saving us and sticking with us for these past few months…" Nick turned to the direction where Rochelle stood.

"We would hope you would accept our gift" as she held out the box to him. He looked at the three and saw they all had a sincere smile on their face and eyed the box in front of him.

Nick took the box and opened it to find a new suit that was almost the same as his own. He was surprised to see a clean suit in so long, especially after all the places they have been to where every store was looted of all their merchandise.

He tried to fight back the tears that wanted to come out and succeeded but had to return a smile to show that he fully appreciated their gift. With a laugh, Nick tried his best with his thanks. "I guess… we are now some kind of a family now huh?"

The three were surprised in what the conman said; that he openly said that he considered them as a family though they always knew he thought that. So, with a laugh, they nodded in agreement.

"Why don't ya try on that suit and we can get the heck out of here" Ellis said pointing to the bathroom not too far from them. Nick nodded and went to get changed.

After a few minutes, Nick came out wearing his new suit and his old one in his arm. It felt bittersweet for him to leave behind his old suit but it was already on the verge of falling apart.

"So, that what a clean white suit looks like," Rochelle joked as Nick put his old suit on the table beside Ellis.

"I guess we should all start moving" Coach called out as he reloaded his rifle. They all nodded in agreement and went to grab ammo for their gun and the med-kits they found earlier.

But due to some unseen force of nature, just as Nick stepped out of the safe room, a Boomer appeared and puked only on him. As soon as he appeared, the Boomer disappeared in an explosion.

"Hey, look. I see the Christmas colors on Nick" Ellis said with a nervous laugh, pointing out the green puke dripping off of Nick and his face turning red out of anger.

"Ellis" Nick said softly looking down at his puke-filled suit.

"Yeah?"

"In the spirit of Christmas, I'm gonna be nice... I gonna give you a ten second head start before I go and kick your ass" slowly lifting his head to glare at him.

"Hehe. Let's see if you can catch me OLD St. Nick!" Ellis started his sprint to wherever the next safe area would be with a big smile on his face.

"Heh, fuck counting to ten! You better run faster than that Overalls!" In a white flash, Nick started his run after the young mechanic, shooting any zombies that were between him and Ellis.

Coach was left behind, watching the two men run while Rochelle went after them to make sure they don't kill each other. They killed zombies that were in their way, with a smile on their face, whether it was due to anger or enjoyment, he never knew. But just watching the two men run with Rochelle calling out their names, he could help but feel that this would be one holiday none of them will forget. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, yeah! Happy Holidays!

Sorry if things were everywhere in the story. I was rushing to type this cuz I wanted to release something for Christmas, but I was having some Writer's Block while writing my other story Some Girl Talk. So I quickly typed this up and I apologize that the story was a bit… messy. I might edit it again later if there are some complaints. But for now enjoy.

And to those who are reading my Some Girl Talk, I might release the next chapter in a few days. It'll depend, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. I appreciate the wait.

(Disclaimer: when I said I didn't want to swear during the holidays, I technically didn't, it was the characters. :3)


End file.
